Some existing deck ovens have a steam generator located outside the oven space which supplies steam into the oven via an inlet pipe. The external steam generator includes a steel or aluminium mass which is heated by heating elements that are dedicated solely to heating the mass. The mass defines a cavity into which a water spray pipe directs a mist or spray of water to produce steam for the deck oven.